Kadar is Sick
by Roxanna123
Summary: Modern AU Kadar wakes up one morning with a cold and decides to hide it from his older brother, Malik. But, he finds out and Kadar has to stay home from school until he gets better. Sick!Kadar
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

Kadar excused himself once again to go to the bathroom so he could blow his nose.

Earlier that morning, Kadar Al Sayf woke up with a stuffed up nose and a headache. He felt just plain awful. He knew then and there that he was sick but he didn't want to worry his brother since he had other things to think about. Luckily, his older brother, Malik, had already left for work, which made the younger boy sigh with relief. Malik had a tendency to worry big time when Kadar wasn't feeling well or injured.

And his parents weren't around because they were on trips for work and wouldn't return until the next Wednesday. Like Malik, Mrs. Al Sayf worries a lot about her boys, especially if one of them is sick or hurt. So, she didn't like the idea of her boys being home without at least one of the parents. Both Malik and Kadar reassured her that everything would be alright and that they would call her or Mr. Al Sayf if something happened. She did eventually agreed to go on the trip, after making a deal that they would call her in the evening and tell her about their days, but she still felt uncomfortable leaving them alone.

Kadar didn't want to worry his parents or his brother over a cold so he told himself to take some medicine and get ready for school. Once there, he stocked up on napkins and tissues because he noticed his nose was running like crazy. Through out the first half of the day, Kadar was blowing his nose a lot. Both his teachers and friends had asked if he was ok and he reassured them that it was just the cold weather making his nose run. At lunch, Kadar ran out of napkins so he had no choice but to go to the bathroom and blow his nose there. He had already excused himself about seven times already and his friends became concerned once again.

When he returned from the bathroom, Kadar noticed all his friends were looking at him.

"What?" he asked, sniffing a little to keep his nose from dripping.

"Kadar, you really don't look good," said Connor. "I think you should go see the nurse."

"Sí," agreed Ezio with a nod. "We'll even come with you if you want."

"Or I could text Malik or Altaïr to come and get you," suggested Desmond, taking out his phone.

Kadar shook his head vehemently.

"I'm fine guys," he told them. "Really."

He knew his friends just trying to help but he didn't want to be stuck at home resting while he was falling behind in school.

"I'm going to text Malik," Desmond told him, starting to type a message on his phone. "You should be at home sleeping."

"Desmond!" Kadar cried, reaching for the phone.

But Desmond kept the phone out of his reach and continued to type. Kadar reached for it again but once again Desmond evaded him.

"Desmond!" Kadar cried again, reaching for the phone once more.

Desmond pressed something before handing the phone to an annoyed Kadar. He knew that the message was already sent when the phone was given to him.

"Malik already has enough on his plate," snapped the black haired boy as he shoved his friend's phone back to him. "I didn't want to worry him."

"But you're sick," said Connor, coming up to him. "He needed to know."

"I'm not sick," Kadar snapped.

Then, his phone went off. He knew immediately that it was a text and it was from Malik. Giving Desmond a glare, Kadar pulled out his phone and looked at the text message.

 _Go to the nurse. I'm on my way_

Kadar quickly typed a text, explaining that Desmond meant to send that to one of Ezio's brothers. It was a false hope that the older Al Sayf would buy it but he knew he had to try. Two more texts popped up on his screen

 _Go to the nurse_

 _NOW_

Kadar sighed. Malik was in parent mode now.

'Great,' the younger Al Sayf thought.

"I hate you so much right now," Kadar told Desmond in annoyance as he started to walk away.

"It's better that he found out from me than from Altaïr," Desmond pointed out.

Kadar turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and then we both would be in trouble."

Then, he continued to walk to the nurse's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Kadar was soon near the nurse's office.

He approached the door and heavily sighed as he opened it, entering the room. Seeing the nurse on the phone, Kadar placed his book bag on a chair, went over to the tissue box and took out multiple pieces. He went into the nearby bathroom to blow his nose there so he wouldn't disturb her. Once he was done with that and through away the tissues, Kadar came out and sat down on one of the chairs.

"...Ok, Good bye," said the nurse before hanging up the phone and turning to him. "What can I do for you?"

Kadar sniffed a little, keeping his nose from running.

"Can I have some medicine for a headache?" he asked.

"Let me take your temperature first," said the nurse as she reached for the thermometer and a plastic cover.

Kadar inwardly groaned but he took the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. But he didn't stick it under his tongue.

'This is my last chance,' he thought to himself.

"Stick it under your tongue," the nurse ordered him in a gentle but stern tone.

He gave a slight pout but stuck the thermometer under his tongue. Kadar sat down and waited for the thermometer to go off, albeit impatient. Soon, a beeping sound could be heard from the instrument. He took it out of his mouth and slipped the plastic off. He didn't want to know what his temperature was but he looked anyway.

101.2°F

Kadar inwardly groaned again.

'Great,' he thought. 'I'm sick.'

He handed the thermometer to her. She read the result and proceed to clean the thermometer off.

"Ok, last name?" the nurse asked once she was done cleaning the instrument.

"Al Sayf," Kadar answered.

She quickly pulled out his medical card and scanned it for his contacts.

"You have four people here that I can contact," she said. "Who would be best to call?"

Kadar opened his mouth to speak but before he could get the first word out, there was a knock on the door. The nurse looked over.

"Come in," she called.

Kadar turned around and saw his older brother enter the room.

"I'm Malik Al Sayf," Malik introduced. "I'm here to pick up Kadar. He's already been signed out."

The nurse nodded.

"His temperature is at 101.2 and he has not had any medicine yet," she told him. "I'll give him some before you go."

Then, she took out two pills and handed them to Kadar, who took them over to the sink and filled up a paper cup with water before taking them. He went over to Malik and saw the neutral look on his face.

'He is not happy,' Kadar thought, inwardly wincing.

Malik placed a hand on his little brother's forehead and the back of his neck. Kadar shivered a little at the cold touch.

"Mal," Kadar whined. "Your hand is freezing."

Malik gave him the 'look'. The younger boy winced.

"Akh Akbar, I..." Kadar started.

"We'll talk when we get home," Malik interrupted as he began to walk out the door.

Kadar winced again.

"I'm so in trouble," he muttered, grabbing his stuff and following his brother.

 **Author's note: akh akbar is romanized Arabic for older brother, I think. If I'm wrong, please let me know so I change it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Kadar stayed completely silent on the ride home. He looked over at him once and winced once more at the neutral look on his face.

'He's really angry,' the teenager thought. 'He's more concerned than angry but angry nonetheless.'

He turned away and looked outside at the passing view, deciding to just keep his gaze out the window until they got home. Once at the house, the two Al Sayf boys grabbed their book bags and went up to the front door where Malik proceed to unlock it. They went inside, kicked off their shoes and placed their book bags by the door. Then, Malik motioned Kadar to follow him to the living room. He sat down on one of the arm chairs and silently pointed to the couch across from him. Kadar obediently, and smartly, sat down. They sat in silence for a while.

"Why didn't you call me or text me?" Malik asked, leaning forward a bit.

Kadar stayed quiet, lowering his eyes to the floor.

'He's going to flip out at my reason,' he thought.

Malik's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you call me or text me Kadar?" Malik asked again, an annoyed tone entering his voice a little bit.

This time, Kadar turned and looked at the stairs leading to their rooms.

"Kadar Rahim Al Sayf," Malik warned.

Kadar's eyes immediately met his brother's.

"I will ask you one more time akh sageer," the older Al Sayf spoke, his patience with his little brother thinning. "Why. Didn't you. Call me. Or text me?"

Kadar took a deep breath and sighed.

"I didn't want to worry you," he softly answered. "You already have enough on your plate and I didn't want to add to it by telling you about this cold. Besides, it was nothing to worry about."

"Kadar, you have a fever," said Malik, scooting to the edge of his seat. "That is definitely something to worry about."

Kadar took note of the concerned tone replacing the annoyed one his brother had earlier.

"Seriously Malik, it's nothing," Kadar attempted to reassure, leaning back on the couch. "I could've handled it."

"What if your fever spiked Kadar?" the older brother worriedly asked him. "What if something happened?"

"But nothing did," the younger one argued back.

"Now nothing did!" Malik snapped, more worry entering his tone. "What if you passed out in the middle of class?!"

Kadar froze and sat up straight.

"Kadar, when Desmond texted me about you being sick, I began to panic," he continued. "He didn't give me any specifics about what was going on so I assumed the worse, that an ambulance came and took you to the hospital."

"Malik, he would've called and told you that..." the younger boy started.

"That is not the point Kadar!" Malik interrupted, his voice completely dripping with concern. "The point is that I didn't know what was going on! You could've been very sick and I wouldn't have known until the doctors told me!"

Malik stopped. He took some deep breaths and rubbed his eyes, trying to calm down.

"The point is," said Malik, calmer than what he was before, "I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know you were sick. I certainly would have kept you from school if I had known you were. If something had happened to you, while you were at school, I would not have known what to do. You need to tell me what's going on so I can help."

Kadar's eyes were filled with tears. He felt so guilty. He didn't mean to worry him like he did.

"I'm sorry akh akbar," Kadar whispered, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks.

Malik got up and went over to him, pulling him into a hug. The shorter boy tightly hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry," Kadar repeated, more tears running down his cheeks.

"It's alright akh sageer," Malik whispered back. "What matters right now is that you're here and not at the hospital."

"I didn't want to worry you," responded Kadar. "That's why I didn't tell you."

"You worry me more when you do that," said the older boy, letting his brother continue to cry..

They stayed that way for a while before Malik pulled away.

"You promise that you'll tell Mom, Dad or me if you don't feel good or if something is happening?" the taller boy asked.

Kadar nodded while rubbing the tears away from his eyes. Malik pulled him back into a quick hug before standing up.

"Good," he said. "Now, did you eat any lunch?"

"Kind of," Kadar admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I did eat half a sandwich and some BBQ chips..."

Malik nodded.

"Anything else?"

The other shook his head.

"Do you think you can stomach anything else?"

A shrug came from Kadar this time.

"Ok, then what do you want to have?" Malik asked.

Kadar shrugged again.

"I don't know," he answered. "I really don't know what I want."

Malik went into the kitchen and began to look through.

"There's some soup in here," he called as he looked through the pantry. "There's crackers. If there's cheese in the fridge, you can have cheese and crackers. There's...candy. No you can't have that."

Kadar felt a little sick at the mention of the candy.

"Wasn't thinking about it," he called back.

"We still have some good bread in here if you want toast," Malik continued.

The younger Al Sayf thought about it.

"Can I have toast?" he called.

"Yeah," the older Al Sayf replied as he took out the loaf of bread.

Malik placed the bread on the counter while he went and got the toaster. While he was doing that, Kadar entered and sat at the table, watching him.

"You want any of the jam or butter?" Malik asked, plugging in the toaster.

"If the jam isn't store bought," said Kadar, "then yes."

The older and taller boy popped the piece of bread into the toaster and went over to the fridge. He opened it and looked for the jam. He pulled it out just as the toast was finished cooking. Malik took out the piece and placed it on a plate that he had pulled out earlier. He spread some of the jam on the piece before giving it to Kadar.

"Thanks," he said before taking a bite out of the toast.

Malik sat down across from him and watched him eat for a little bit.

"Water?" he asked.

Kadar nodded.

Malik got up and went over to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water. He handed one to his little brother, who thanked him and procced to open the bottle and chug down some of the water. Malik didn't saying anything about it for he chugged down some of his water as well.

"Mom makes good jam doesn't she?" Kadar asked, taking another bite of his toast.

Malik nodded.

"Yes she does."

They were silent for a little longer before Kadar spoke once more.

"Speaking of Mom, what are we going to tell her?" he asked.

The older of the two looked confused.

"About what?"

"About me being sick," Kadar replied.

Malik winced.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I forgot about that."

 **Author's note: akh sageer is romanized Arabic for little brother, I believe, but if I'm wrong, please let me know.**


End file.
